This invention relates to a door control of the type generally classified as a door holder-closer. A device of this classification has a mechanism for closing a door and an additional mechanism for holding the controlled door at a selected partially or fully open position. In many installations the hold-open mechanism can either be manually overridden, or alternatively, can be electrically released by a remotely located switch. Door holder-closers performing these functions are commonplace in hospitals, schools, public buildings and business establishments where controlled doors enhance safety and security. In certain situations, for example, it is required that particular doors remain partially or fully open at specified times, but these doors are preferably closed automatically in response to an emergency, such as a fire or a security disturbance.
An object of this invention is to provide a door holder-closer with the cost saving, simplicity, and reliability of a mechanical device.
Another object is to provide a door holder-closer with zero fall-off capability, that is, there is no requirement that the door be opened beyond hold-open position to set the mechanism to the hold position.
Another object is to provide an improved door holder-closer which is remotely actuated to both initiate and release the door hold-open function and which is also capable of being manually overridden to close a door.